


Wrong Direction

by otakuvoc



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: Sometimes, it’s better just to start life over on a different continent.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744918
Kudos: 17





	Wrong Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Song; Wrong Direction by Hailee Steinfield 
> 
> Another short one shot of less than 1000 words whoops,, we be working short but efficient.
> 
> Again, props the the GC (you know who you are) for the amazing prompt and the words of encouragement,, it means a lot and I love you guys ♡

Kenma forgot when it started. He couldn’t remember when Kuroo’s grip had gone from reassuring to threatening. Yet he stayed. It was selfish, now that he thought back to it. He loved Kuroo. He loved him so much that he didn’t realize his feelings weren’t reciprocated. At least, not anymore. Kenma didn’t think his feelings ever were mutual. He kept Kuroo chained to a relationship that was dead before it even started. Somehow, it still hurt. 

He almost wished he hadn’t gone to Iwaizumi’s place for their university project. He wished he had invited the other over instead. Maybe, if he had done that, he could’ve continued looking away. He could’ve selfishly kept him for a few more months. Though it already had happened. Kuroo was there, with Iwaizumi’s roommate. Someone who was the opposite of what he could ever be.

Multiple times Hinata had told him. Multiple times Kenma had just shook his head, muttering a small “he wouldn’t”. Multiple times Kuroo had disappeared, sometimes even for a few days. Yet all these times Kenma turned a blind eye, believing what he wanted to, instead of what was in front of him. 

Now that he thought back, Kenma felt like throwing up. He hated how weak he had been. All the times Kuroo had overpowered him as Kenma acted like he was enjoying it. He had never liked having sex, yet he let Kuroo do everything he wanted to him, only because it was Kuroo. He gave his all to someone who wouldn’t even give the slightest bit of attention to him. Kenma knew he probably should have known, but he wanted to believe he was all Kuroo had. 

Kuroo had loved him with his worst intentions, only caring about how they looked like in public, completely dismissing him once behind closed doors. Kenma let him, without asking a single question. The way he ignored him hurt Kenma more than physical pain. Because the physical pain showed that at least he was acknowledged and when that happened, Kenma was happy for a moment. 

He hated how weak he was, since he couldn’t bring himself to deny what Kuroo said. He couldn’t bring himself to say that they didn’t break up because of a mutual decision. He couldn’t say how he had found Kuroo, topless, mouth on someone else’s neck. He couldn’t say a word on how he felt, instead slowly scribbling down on a piece of paper, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Now Kuroo was standing next to someone new. Oikawa Tooru. Someone who was outgoing, charming, beautiful and amazing. Someone he just couldn’t be. Kenma remembered how Kuroo had left him breathless so many times just by giving him a smile, back when they were still teenagers. Back when he was still okay. Back when everything Kuroo did swept him right off his feet. 

Now he was alone, crying for help with no one answering. His pleas met empty ears and no one tried to stay by his side. He knew he was heading in the wrong direction by hanging on to Kuroo, so he wrote his letter, not even knowing if he would receive it.

_ “Flight for Seattle, Washington, departing in twenty minutes, last call for boarding.” _

Kenma stood up, dropping the envelope in the small airport mailbox and picking up his luggage, mentally saying a last goodbye to the city of Tokyo that had raised him. 

~

The last sentence of the letter kept running around in Kuroo’s head. 

He didn’t know where he was gone to, but he was scared. He lost him once and he felt like he was losing him again. He read over the letter and realized it was his fault, and his fault only.

  
  


_ I don't hate you _

_ No, I couldn't if I wanted to _

_ I just hate all the hurt that you put me through _

_ And that I blame myself for letting you _

_ Did you know I already knew? _

_ Couldn't even see you through the smoke _

_ Lookin' back, I probably should have known _

_ But I just wanted to believe that you were out sleepin' alone _

_ Love me with your worst intentions _

_ Didn't even stop to question _

_ Every time you burned me down _

_ Don't know how, for a moment it felt like heaven _

_ Love me with your worst intentions _

_ Painted us a happy ending _

_ Every time you burned me down _

_ Don't know how, for a moment it felt like heaven _

_ And it's so gut-wrenchin' _

_ Fallin' in the wrong direction _

_ On my tip-toes _

_ But I still couldn't reach your ego _

_ Guess I was crazy to give you my body, my mind _

_ Don't know what I was thinkin' 'til now _

_ Everyone thinks that your somebody else _

_ You even convinced yourself _

_ How did you sweep me right off my feet? _

_ Baby, I can't keep falling in the wrong direction _

_ How did you sweep me right off my feet? _

_ ~Kenma _

_ P.S. don’t look for me. _


End file.
